Chen
by GreatMarta
Summary: Yan Lin about her love, life as a single mother and upbringing of her son


**,,Chen" by GreatMarta**

Part 1

Yan Lin's POV

I would never think this will end like this. I could never imagine myself in such a situation.

But it happened. What can I do?

Perhaps it was due to my lack of experience. As a young teen, I devoted myself to Candracar. I was a Guardian. I had to protect the Veil. This was my mission, my duty, that came before everything else. Even before love. So, I remained alone. A single, that could only dream of having somebody to share the wonderful bond known as love with.

It was my early twenties when I met Wing Zahn, my first boyfriend. He was just like me, a Chinease who came to America for better education and work. He was handsome, charming, a real gentleman. And he adored me, as if I was a divine from heaven, sent to him like a blessing from the God himself. I couldn't help it, but love him. And those feeling I had for him were so beautiful.

My friends didn't like him. ,,He is just a dodger, a tramp. You deserve better" they would tell me. I didn't want to hear that. And I was to regret it.

Normal POV

,,To us, Yan Lin" A young, raven haired man said, rising wine-glass up ,,To all the wonderful moments we shared, and all the wonderful moments we still have in front of us"

His companion, a woman in red, dragon-patterned dress, rised her glass against his ,,To us, my dearest Wing" she whispered, hypnotized with his sparkling eyes. It was their 5th arniversary. For that occasion, Wing has made a reservation at one of the most exclusive restaurants in the city. But even if he'd just take her out for a walk in the moonlight, Yan wouldn't mind. With this man, she would go anywhere, even to hell. Just to be with him. Just to be with the one she loved.

,,Dragon Lady!" a tiny voice called. Yan Lin turned her head to see a cute, little boy, who was standing next to her. The boy couldn't be more than 5 years old. He had blond curls and huge, blue eyes. The yougn Chinease smiled at him. She loved children.

,,Yes, Angel?" she asked sweetly.

,,What happened to your eyes? They look so… little." The child expressed it's curiosity.

,,She was born like this, and so was I and the rest of our nation. Now, why don't you go back to your parents, kiddo?" Wing cut in, with a rather annoyed tone. Yan sighed. Wing had no idea, how to talk with little children. In fact, he didn't tolerate them very much.

,,But you don't see things bad because of such eyes, do you?" the blond boy kept on asking. Yan Lin couldn't help it but enjoy the company of that boy. He was so cute. And he had such a sensitivity for other people's problems.

,,Oh, I can assure you, we see things as clear as you do, my little one. Moreover, such shape of eyes protects us from the wind" she explained, ignoring the annoyed expression on her boyfriend's face.

,,Really?" the child's eyes winded.

,,Really. Tell me, what do you do, when there's a strong wind and you have to go right against it?

,,Umh… I… I squint my eyes"

,,See? You squint them, to protect them from the wind. We don't have to, since our eyes are already like this. We come from a windy country, you know"

,,That's so cool, Dragon Lady! You don't have to fear the wind!" the boy got excited. The woman giggled. If he only knew.

,,Charlie!" a blonde woman, most propably the boy's mother, came to the Chinease' table.

,,Mommy, the Dragon Lady has special eyes, that protect her form the wind!" the boy, now known as Charlie, called to his mother. She ignored him and turned to Yan and Wing.

,,I'm sorry for him. He just loves to talk to strangers"

,,It's okay. It was a real pleasure to talk to him" Yan assured. Wing just mumbled something quietly, bored of the whole situation.

,,Bye bye, Dragon Lady!" Charlie called, as his mother took his hand and lead him away. Yan Lin waved her hand at him.

,,Aw, such a cute child, don't you think so, Wing?"

,,As cute as hell. I'm glad we don't have kids" the man replied, reaching his glass to drink some more wine. His girlfriend looked at him with a sorrow.

,,Why do you hate children so much?" she asked. She loved children. She would love to have some of her own. To start a real family with Wing. She'd be a great mother, she knew it. If only he would give her the chance.

Wing rolled his eyes.

,,Yan… we have everything we need, okay? Why to break a deal that is perfect, huh? Imagine you'd have such a brat jumping around you for the whole day, asking stupid questions, mumbling something you don't understand, turning your whole house into a mess and crying out loud anytime he wants something. Living hell. A waste of time and money. That's what the children are. But, nevermind. All we need for happiness is to be with each other, right?" he asked, taking on a charming smirk. His girlfriend smiled weakly at him.

She didn't have everything she needed.

Yan Lin's POV

A few years passed. I was starting to need a real family. I hoped Wing would propose to me. I hoped we would start a family with children of our own. But my boyfriend didn't want any changes. He didn't want to get married and he didn't want children. At those times, I was slowly starting to doubt, if this man is a good material for a responsible head of the family. A husband and father. I still hoped he would change his mind.

Time went by. I would get tears in my eyes, seeing women with children or pregnant. I was afraid that I'll soon won't be able to become a mother. I reached my thirties. I needed to act.


End file.
